


You have to do something

by BearGarbage



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, im finished!, it was a fun and gay experience writing all of this, its slow burn, just little gay shit dropped in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: After being hurt by Bojack again, Todd demands Bojack do more than the usual apology and excuses. He wants actions. And in Bojack's strange way he actually tries to do something. For Todd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS CANON DIVERGENCE OF EP 10 SEASON 3.

“I’m sorry for sleeping with her Todd,” Bojack slurred a bit as he began to walk towards the shattered window from last night’s car in the pool incident.

Hearing Bojack begin to give a cheap apology with excuses illicits a sigh from the 26 year old man and arms go to cross one another. This was typical Bojack. So fucking typical.

He does something shitty, He feels bad for it, and that’s the end. Nothing else occurs after this. No growth. And sometimes the feeling of regret is completely missing in the typical cycle of Bojack doing something shitty and he just gets defensive about it because of course he’s always right.

The excuses Bojack begins to give Todd falls on deaf ears, and he puts a hand to his forehead in response to all of this, an annoyed grunt coming out as well.

This was definitely enough.

“Dude, you can’t just keep doing things like this!” Todd began, feeling a bit of a sick pleasure from seeing the horse that verbally abused him and put him down constantly, looking at him completely stunned. He wanted him to feel stunned. He wanted him to feel the acid behind each and every word he would say.

“You can’t just keep doing shitty things and then feel bad about it, like that makes it better! You’ve got to change!” A bitter sigh escapes and he’s shaking his head.

Wasn’t things like making it up to people for your mistakes, being nice, and generally being a better person something everyone learns and do throughout life?

“Look Bojack, you can’t just...apologize to people and expect that to make things okay. You need to do something. Because if you just keep saying sorry every time you do something wrong then it becomes less of a way to show remorse and more of just a word you say to weasel yourself out of trouble..”

Bringing his head up again, he looks to see Bojack still looking at him with an almost broken look. God. He found pleasure in it at first, but now he feels a mixture of guilt and anger.

He won’t respond. He won’t say anything.

_He doesn’t care about you Todd._

“Fuck man...what else is there to say?” Todd sighed in defeat, slowly beginning to walk out of the mansion.

Beginning to open the door he soon hears footsteps from behind him before a force pushes the door back closed.

Looking up to see Bojack peering down at him with a hand against the door, he could only stare at him a bit confused now. A spike of fear brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Bojack was drunk.

He could say or do anything to him right now. And it would hurt. Oh boy would it hurt.

“Todd...” He began, leering over him.

Todd closed his eyes and flinched a bit, awaiting for the chewing of a lifetime, something to make him feel even more worthless and useless. But there’s silence.

He still doesn’t trust to open his eyes yet and keeps them closed, but not clenched.

His heartbeat was thumping fast and intense as each second passed. At this rate a single minute would feel like a year.

He suddenly feels a hand place itself on his face, The feeling of warm breath tickles his face, and it becomes more apparent Bojack is inching closer to him. Before he can open his eyes, he feels a muzzle interlock with his mouth.

A hand found itself on Todd's cheek before the other lightly gripped his beanie. 

Todd's eyes widened and his heart was nearly skipping beats. This doesn't feel real. None of it does.

_Bojack is kissing me, Bojack is kissing me, BOJACK IS KISSING ME._

The thoughts swarm in his mind affirming that all of this is real. The taste of alcohol, bitterness, and sadness should be enough to make him pull away instantly but.

He relaxes for a moment; settling into it, before realizing the full weight of the situation. You can’t do this Todd. No. What is this?

We’re best friends. Well ‘were’ at the rate Bojack was going.

Putting a hand on his chubby stomach and pushing him away, a oof could be heard from Bojack as the horse rubbed his stomach.

“W-What the hell man?!” Todd exclaimed, his voice cracking a bit at the end.

“I...wwas retturning the favour Todd! I’m doing something! I thought that’s...what you wanted?” Bojack slurred a bit

“D-Dude...” Todd slowly began to walk backwards, the last sight before he closed the door being Bojack staring at him.

_I have to go Mr Peanutbutter, this is so much._

Todd thought frantically as he began to speed over there. He knew if he walked he would be forced to reflect on the whole scene of that kiss.

The feeling of soft but firm lips pressed against his, the feeling of his hands against his face, a blush creeps on his face and these thoughts only cause him to sprint faster.

Arriving at the home, the sun is just gone and the dark blue hue of night fills the sky. Was it 9:00 o clock? 8? 10? He didn’t care, he was too flustered beyond words to check, more focused on knocking on the door.

“Mr Peanutbutter?! Dude!? Are you home?! I need to talk to you!” Todd said as he knocked on the door.

Despite the lights being off SOMEONE has to be home...right? They just have to be. The last thing he wants to do is to deal with this alone.

A sigh soon comes from him after a moment of useless knocking. Maybe he should just go home and try to sleep it off, no use just standing out here and bothering them.

“Todd? What are you doing here it’s like 11:30?” Diane asked as she opened the door, causing Todd to jump a bit in surprise at the sound of her voice.

“Uh you see Diane...” Todd began, but was soon interrupted by the pop of a yellow dog head coming next to Diane.

His ears perking up and his tongue happily stuck out seeing him standing out here at this time. His best bestest friend! Todd!

“Todd?! How’s it going!? Diane let the man in!” Mr Peanutbutter chirped as Diane simply stepped out of the way to let Todd in with a bit of an eyeroll.

Closing behind them, Mr Peanutbutter turned on the living room light, leading Todd to the couch.

“So what brings you here at this time? I thought you’d usually be at your HQ for that man and woman safe space cab service?”

“Ah….about that Mr PB I need to talk to you...something happened and uh….” Todd trailed off, causing a confused look to come from Mr Peanutbutter and a disinterested one from Diane.

“I’m gonna go back to bed Mr Peanutbutter.” Diane told Mr Peanutbutter before going upstairs to their bedroom.

“I’ll be there soon honey!” Mr Peanutbutter chuckled a bit before looking back at Todd.

“Now tell me what’s up buddy, because as my Nana Peanutbutter once told me ‘There's always time to talk about feelings, because feelings are the ceilings of our hearts, and a leaky feeling ceiling leads to a flood of blood. And I'm cold. Will you pass me that blanket?’

“Hah, that’s a really good quote Mr Peanutbutter.” Todd smiled before closing his eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh.

The words try to come out, but he’s stuck. Swallowing the anxiety down he knows this should at least be told in confidence with his best friend.

“Bojack kissed me.”

A silence went through the air and Mr Peanutbutter simply looked at Todd. No look of judgment or disgust.

Not even surprise? The dog simply peered at him as if he was waiting for him to add more. Like this was just a casual starting sentence.

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“Well...it’s just...ah...”

“Did you like it Todd? You seem awfully flustered about it, maybe I should call Bojack over and you two can just talk it out right here!” Mr Peanutbutter smiled with a blep of his tongue, getting up and leaving to the kitchen.

“Mr Peanutbutter wait!” Todd said, trying to reach out for the other but he was already gone.

He waits for the yellow dog to come around the corner and give him the death sentence that Bojack would be coming over. That he’d actually come over and they’d talk. In front of Mr Peanutbutter.

To his surprise Mr Peanutbutter comes back in with a bit of a disappointed look.

“Bojack’s phone went straight to voicemail? Maybe he’s busy tonight or he just fell asleep already! We could try again in the morning!” Mr Peanutbutter chuckled.

“Wait dude...I really think I wanna do this on my own.” Todd said, placing a hand on the others shoulder.

Mr Peanutbutter’s ears perked up in recognition before he nodded to him. Todd needed some space and that was okay.

“Well okay Todd! You’re free to sleep on the couch, I’m gonna go to bed and snuggle with my lovely wife.” Mr Peanutbutter grinned to the other before turning the living room lights off and heading upstairs.

Todd walked over to the couch, looking at it for a moment before noticing the soft blue blanket resting on the base of the couch.

Like, it was always there in case he wanted to come over.

God Mr Peanutbutter was honestly the sweetest person. He had to express his gratitude for them by making a breakfast tomorrow morning.

Taking the blanket and lying down on the couch, he let it slowly flutter down before draping over him. The way the blanket wrapped around him felt almost like he was being held. It felt like a warm hug.

He’s gonna let the thoughts try and pass...or fester for now. He slowly closes his eyes, beginning to drift off before the harsh vibration and the blaring sound of a ringtone wakes him up.

Fuck.

Fumbling to get the phone out of his pocket now, he snatched it out, irate to see who it was but the anger soon passed and turned into shock.

He had to take this outside.

Rushing outside into the nippy California winter night, not even closing the door, he answered the phone.

“Bojack dude...what do you want? And what are you calling me for at this ti-”

“This is no time for explanation Todd, just get your shit together and get over here right now.” Bojack curtly responded, cutting the other off.

“What for?”

“God Todd, life isn’t about asking questions! Just get your shit together and get over here NOW.” Bojack sharply replied.

Todd grew silent.

His gut wasn’t sure about this. He barely ever shows up when he needed him. He didn’t show up to bail him out of jail (with a fifty dollar bail) He didn’t show up for his improv comedy…

But the strange feeling of commitment overcame. But why for him? He doesn’t understand and it only confuses him trying to find a rational reason.

“Okay, I’ll be over there soon Bojack.” Todd replied before he heard the phone hang up.

“Hey buddy! Do you need a ride to Ol Bo J’s place?!” Mr Peanutbutter suddenly chirped as he popped up from behind Todd.

Todd jumped and let out a gasp at the sound of his perky voice. God he nearly gave him a heart attack.

“S-Sure Mr Peanutbutter...thank you so much, I mean really I can’t thank you enough.” Todd said through gasps.

“Aw no problem buddy!” Mr Peanutbutter happily said, closing the door behind him before walking with Todd to the car and driving him over.

The car ride there was surprisingly pleasant despite the destination of it being. Tense? Awkward? Scary.

Arriving there, he gave Mr Peanutbutter a wave goodbye before looking at the house in front of him.

A part of him wants to just run away and forget it. But, he’s grounded. Like he’s stuck in the cement. He can neither go forward or back.

Taking a deep breath he began to walk over to the door, looking at the doorbell in front of him. A moment of hesitation came.

Suddenly the wind began to blow, almost as if it was beckoning him to go ahead and ring it. But before he could the door was swung open and he looked to see Bojack.

“C’mon Todd get in here!” Bojack barked a bit, before bringing the man in.

Closing the door behind him, Todd preoccupied himself to rubbing the arm that roughly yanked him inside.

He has questions. But they literally won’t come out at the moment. Even if the person who the questions were for was right in front of him.

“Bojack? Why did you call me over here?” Todd asked

“Because.” Bojack vaguely began.

“I’m not staying in LA anymore. I’m dipping. I’m getting out. I’m running. This place isn’t good for me, I can’t stay here.”

“Bojack.” Todd said a bit exasperated.

“I hurt a lot of people Todd. A-And I think about that shit all of the time. There is literally so many things I can’t go back on. I’m an asshole to the core, And I can’t even begin to fanthom HOW I could even make it up to any of those people.”

“How could you do something..How could you make it up to someone when you fucked up past the point of return for forgiveness?” Bojack finished with a heavy sigh.

Todd grew silent at his words. What the hell could he say. He was exactly right in that. And the dilemma sounded stressful beyond words.

“Todd. I brought you here because for once. Once in my life. I want to do something more than say I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean Bojack?”

“I want you to come with me to Michigan.”

“H-Huh? But dude why? Of all people I would’ve expected you asked something like this to Princess Carolyn or Diane….but me?” Todd asked flabbergasted.

“Todd. You’ve LIVED with me for six years. Even though you lived rent free and didn’t pick up your shit, you still were with me.” Bojack began, his eyes locked on Todd’s.

The sheer directness of eye contact was already causing Todd’s heart beat to skyrocket. It was intense. He never knew eyes could tell a million stories but Bojack’s was telling a long one.

“And you were the person who lived with me despite all my various ups and downs. Despite how bitter and a piece of shit I could be at times.”

“You still stayed. And you were still nice to me. And you still wanted….to be with me. And I know I don’t say this enough but I really appreciate that Todd. I appreciate you as a best friend.”

“And...if I could think of anyone I'd really want to make it up to, it'd be you. You're too nice to me and everyone and you don't deserve the shit you get from me."

Bojack could slowly begin to feel himself become choked up. What was this feeling? Was talking about feelings making him want to gag that much? His throat feels choked up and….weird?

Soon he feels a tear slide down his cheek.

Fuck, he was tearing up. Crying or tearing up in front of people didn't make him want to cry more, but it did make him feel awkward beyond words.

“O-Oh god, Bojack dude…..” Todd looked at the other with concern. He cared for him that much? He doesn't know how to feel about this. This is alot. He feels conflicted beyond words now.

He scratches under his beanie for a moment. A silence lingers over them. Uncertainty was apparent in the air before he finally spoke up.

“Okay dude. I’ll go with you.” 

He watches Bojack’s face slowly light up in realization of his answer and the other wraps an arm around him leading him outside to the car with a grin.

“Todd, are you 100 percent sure about this? Because I don’t want you trying to weasel out and say you want to go home alright?” Bojack asked

Todd grew silent.

Was he sure?

Looking up at Bojack a mental contemplation soon came. He was more than sure, but he also still had that small nagging feeling he would be hurt again. It was a nagging but not a irrational thought.

“I’m 100 percent sure man.” Todd affirmed and watched as the horse went into the drivers seat, nervously sliding himself into the passenger.

“Oh one thing I forgot to mention,” Bojack began,

“What happened earlier in the day after your speech? Never happened. Got it?”

Todd’s eyes widened at him bringing it back up. He remembered. Fuck.

“What do you mean what happened earlier? I don’t remember a thing.” Todd replied with a grin, causing one to come from Bojack as well.

“Alright! Let’s get the hell out of California!” Bojack hooted before beginning to start the car up and driving away from the mansion and the old city life.


	2. 2.0

_Todd….Todd…._

The rest of the words are gentle mumbles and can barely be heard. He isn’t dreaming of much but he knows he feels an overwhelmingly soft feeling in this dream.

It feels beyond nice. He snuggles a bit more with this imaginary softness. It’s such a relief. Sleeping feels like such a relief from his own mind right now.

_**TODD.** _

The voice is heard more clearly, but he still chooses to ignore it. He wants to stay and be with this soft dream feeling.

He hears more low garbling before it goes silent. But just as it leaves a shrill sound of a familiar ringtone blares in his ear and he’s quickly jolted awake to see an annoyed Bojack.

“God damn it Todd, it took you long enough to wake up.” Bojack quipped, earning a hurt look from Todd

Giving a yawn and trying to get a sense of his surroundings, Todd looked up to the sky to see it was a brighter hue of blue than it was when he fell asleep, and the sun was desperately trying to peek past the barrier of clouds to no avail. This scenery was relaxing.

“Where are we? Are we in Michigan?” Todd asked ignoring Bojack’s nippy words.

“Almost. But it’s 5 hours away and I’m hungry, plus you were sleeping on my arm for the whole time. It was weird.” Bojack scoffed.

“W-Wait I was sleeping on your arm the WHOLE time?!” Todd began, surprise clear on his face. Oh god. Was that the soft feeling he was cuddling with?!

“Why didn’t you just push me off your arm earlier?”

The question earns an annoyed grunt from Bojack, “I couldn’t just push you off my shoulder because I had to drive the car! If I would’ve paid my attention to you we could’ve crashed! Is that what you want?! For both of us to die in a fiery crash?!”

Todd could only stare at the other wide eyed in response, slinking down in his seat in response to the terrifying what if situation.

Noticing he slinked down in unease, Bojack couldn’t help but put a hand to his forehead. He knows he shouldn’t be wigging out on Todd.

“Ah damn it...sorry Todd. I’ve just been driving for 23 hours straight and it’s really getting to my nerves,” Bojack sighed beginning to pinch the bridge of his nose a bit in stress.

“It’s alright dude,” Todd sighed, leaning forward to put a hand on Bojack’s shoulder.

“Can we just go in and eat?”

“Uh yeah,” Bojack responded with an awkward cough, beginning to get out of the car now.

“Hooray!” Todd cheered, following Bojack into the diner.

Entering the diner, the two are met with a hostess, “Table for two?” she asks, looking the two up and down for a moment.

“Uh yeahhh,” Bojack responds a bit suspicious now.

Taking their seats, the first thing that’s noticed is that it’s bug shaped. But that would kinda be suspected for a diner called The Ladybug.

The two take their menus before scanning what to get. Personally, Bojack isn’t finding anything appealing here yet, and he may just-

“What would the lovely couple like to drink?” A perky waiter asks, peering over at the two.

Both of their eyes widened and the menu is dropped onto the table. Was this heard right? Bojack wants to make sure he heard it right and looks at the other deadpan.

“Uh, who are you talking about?” The question comes out cold and blunt.

The waiter retracts a bit from the response and looks at him confused.

“Y-You two are a couple right?” The waiter shyly asks.

Todd could feel himself sink in his seat at all of this. Oh god this was so embarrassing. Who got the impression they were DATING?

“No buddy. Me and Todd here are just good friends. What the hell made you think I was with him? Was it your oh so great predicting skills?” Bojack asked, the last part coming off in a mocking tone.

“Bojack dude, lighten up it was just a little mistake,” Todd piped up.

Bojack in a surprise slinked back in response, he doesn’t know why but any will to argue with this guy left out the door, so now he’s gonna look at these two disinterested.

“Yeah I swear, the hostess told me a couple was sitting at the table you guys are sitting at...” The waiter trailed off before turning to the hostess.

“Linda why the hell did you tell me these two were a couple? You told me they were!” The waiter said with a blush of embarrassment.

“What? It SEEMED like they were a couple. I mean they were just sitting out there in their car talking for a long while. And even without seeing that, they look like they’ve done some freaky butt stuff together.”

Now would definitely be a good time to just phase out of this restaurant. Maybe back to Mr Peanutbutter’s house? His HQ or a whole other dimension, Todd thought, ready to get up and just wait in the car.

“Alright Todd looks like we gotta go!” Bojack said before grabbing the others arm and yanking him a bit to make him go quicker.

Making sure to flip the hostess a pretty bird, they’re soon out and quickly back in the car before driving off.

 

After a moment of silence Todd piped up asking, “What are we gonna do now?”

“Like any self respecting American we’re gonna eat cheap fast food in a parking lot.” Bojack responded, his tone a bit biting with a hint of sarcasm.

“H-Hooray?” Todd cheered, enthusiasm less shown in his tone this time.

Reaching the fast food place, the rest of the ride consisted of mostly silent eating.

“Hey Todd, we’re only 2 hou-” Bojack stops when he notices the other was out cold. Damn. Todd sure falls asleep so quickly.

Shaking his head at the sight, Bojack directed his attention back to the empty road. Soon. They’ll get there soon.

Todd slowly woke up, sight blurry from sleep, he gave a yawn before realizing they were still driving!

Looking to see Bojack was focused on driving he chose not to say anything, instead absently looking in his phone.

The only sound between them now was the sound of a engine and tires rolling against gravel. There wasn’t many cars. They were in small country town?

The sound of Bojack’s phone rung and looking down, Todd looked to see it was Diane calling Bojack!

The phone rung for an uncomfortably long time, and during it, Bojack’s showed a bit of guilt before straightening into one with little emotion.

After the phone hung up, Todd could only look up at him. This was so confusing. What was he doing?

“Bojack?”

“Yeah Todd?”

“Why didn’t you answer Diane?”

“Because she’s not someone I need to talk to Todd. What do you think this trip was for?” Bojack questioned.

“Uh, I don’t know, but it sort of stating to seem like you’re just trying to go off the grid,” Todd responded, rubbing the back of his head.

“You’re not wrong.” Bojack bluntly responded. There’s no use lying to him.

“I don’t understand dude….if you were going off the grid, why did you make me come with you?” Todd asked

Bojack gave out a sigh for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. Todd was asking some hitting questions.

Hard but reasonable. He still isn’t one hundred percent sure himself why he invited him.

“Because I didn’t want to abandon you. When you gave me that speech, it..made me actually want to make it up to you. And I know our relationship would’ve went to absolute shit if I left you behind.”

Todd grew silent in response. He wasn’t wrong. He probably would’ve been more detached from Bojack than anything. He’d...be very unlikely his friend.

“Bojack? What are you gonna do when we get to Michigan?” Todd asked,

Damn. Another hard question. Bojack clenches his teeth in response before quickly realizing that isn’t saying anything.

“Just live here I don’t know what else to say. Live a normal life. A life where the celebrity status isn’t attached to my name.”

Todd could only nod before the familiar silence came, the sound of tires rolling on gravel soon stopped though and a loud squeak came from the car.

Todd’s casual gaze turned into one of shock, a shocked gasp basically begging to come out. But. He could only look at the place mouth agape.

The wooden house looked like it took years of a abuse from natural causes. Pieces of wood were missing from it. This house was decrepit and Todd knew it just by taking a glance at it.

"We're here!" Bojack noted, beginning to get out of the car and walk towards the house.

Todd could only look on as Bojack walked, unmoving from his seat for a moment, mouth agape, before finally slowly unbuckling and following Bojack, unprepared for how it looked inside.


	3. 3.0

Six days it’s been since Diane has last seen Bojack and to be honest, it was making her worry. She knew she wasn’t his mother or his wife so she shouldn’t even be that concerned. But. She is.

Spending 6 months with the man to write a book, and more as a friend, Diane learned Bojack Horseman is a very impulsive and rash individual who turns to some very unhealthy habits and cycles in times of depression.

_Maybe he went off on the deep end and finally decided to-_

_No Diane! That’s not possible!_ She scolded to herself. While Bojack was a depressed and self destructive horseman he also was resilient.

Taking her phone out, she tried to give him one more voicemail for the day.

A few moments of ringing, the phone did what it typically did and she heard Bojack’s voicemail message.

God. This was pathetic. Just filling his voicemail inbox until no more could-

‘I’m sorry, but the voicemail inbox is full.’ The robotic voice said on the phone before she heard it hang up.

Damn.

She lets out a sigh before tucking the phone in her pocket and walking to the front door of her home.

“Mr Peanutbutter, I’m ho-” She stops at the sound of whimpering.

It sounded like there was a puppy in there home whimpering right now.

Oh no. Don’t tell me he got a dog? Wouldn’t that be weird considering he is one? Diane thought as she began to walk towards the source of the noise.

Hearing it loudest from their bedroom? She opened the door to see Mr Peanutbutter sitting in the bed? His phone was in his lap and his head was lowered. She could clearly see where the whimpering was coming from now.

“Aw Mr Peanutbutter what’s wrong?” Diane gently asked, taking a seat next to the yellow retriever.

Noticing Diane his ears perked up and his eyes widened a moment before settling back down.

“Aw Diane...it’s just...” Mr Peanutbutter takes a moment to wipe the tears that previously bubbled in his eyes.

“Todd….he’s been gone for a really long time. It’s been almost a whole week! I tried texting him, I tried seeing what was up but...he wouldn’t answer his phone.”

Diane almost gasped at the revelation. Holy shit. Now that he mentions it, she hasn’t seen Todd come around the house in a while. He usually comes almost every day and gets in shenanigans with Mr Peanutbutter.

“Aw...come here Mr Peanutbutter,” Diane opened her arms for the other, and as a loyal dog he rested his head in her lap.

Gently she rubbed behind his ears, causing that once sad look to turn into a smile of delight. She’s still worried about Bojack, but now she’s confused too of where those two could’ve gone.

“Wherever they are, I really….I really hope they’re okay,” Diane sighed to herself, continuing to pet her husband who held his eyes closed a smile on his face.

 

Meanwhile, Todd and Bojack currently sat in the falling apart decrepit home.

When Todd first got here, he could instantly see this place was a wreck. He thought the outside looked damaged but it was just light foreplay compared to inside.

The old wood creaked each time he walked on it, walking upstairs was pretty much a trap into falling from the floor into downstairs.

After surviving three falls from it and seeing Bojack fall five times trying to fix it was enough proof of that.

This place was a shit show.

He was surprised to see the water was still running here. He thought it would’ve been cut off a long time ago, but seeing Bojack get sprayed by the sink trying to fix it and then get hit in the face by the knob springing out proved him wrong.

He also could feel the degrees in Michigan dropping. Oh god. It was winter, but he had no idea Michigan got this cold.

With the wood providing little insulation against the weather, they both felt whatever the weather was outside.

Despite the many many flaws that came with coming here he still tried to keep a hopeful disposition. At first. Things will be okay! They’ll get all of this stuff fixed and then they can just relax here. But.

A few days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month, and nothing seemed to improve.

And the light of hope in his eyes were dulled with time and he could only feel this was more and more hopeless.

Now, Bojack and Todd sit in the dumpster fire of a house. Bojack currently sat leaned against the wall, holding his phone in his hands as he watched a video, It being the only source of noise in this house besides the wind.

Inching over to him, Todd looked curiously, “Whats you watching Bojack?”

“Some old episodes of Horsin around,” Bojack responded, not taking his eyes off the video as he shivered, keeping himself balled up in the blanket.

A cool silence ran through the house again and thoughts began to flood Todd’s mind.

_I need to tell him. I can’t keep lying. Come on Todd just say it before he falls asleep._

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Bojack before finally saying, “Bojack this place isn’t good.”

He saw Bojack’s ear wiggle as if he picked up on what he said before looking back to him pausing the video.

Placing the phone down, he looked at Todd with an indignant look.

“What are you going on about?” Bojack asked with a strained annoyed tone.

“Dude….this place is falling apart, I think there’s termites eating the wood. And every time we try to fix anything in this place we end up just breaking more things and, it’s just not working.” Todd admitted, rubbing the back of his beanie.

“If it’s such an issue you can go ahead and leave. It’s not like you going would change anything.” Bojack deadpanned.

Todd blinked at his words and looked a bit stunned. Was he trying to make him not feel worried or guilty if he wanted to go or was he just being douchey?

“What do you mean by that?” Todd asked

“You can leave. That’s what I mean,” Bojack casually said his back leaned against the old wooden wall.

“No. What did you mean by it wouldn’t change anything?” Todd pressed on.

“Damn it Todd...” Bojack muttered.

“You don’t matter. I don’t need you for anything. I can do all of this shit on my own so I could care less whether you stay and TRY to help or go back to everyone in California. There? Happy?” Bojack quipped.

Todd's eyes widened at the blunt truth and soon that look of shock settled into disappointment. It feels like he's been punched in the gut and then slapped in the face, maybe even spat on too just to add insult to it.

“God...Bojack...I had a feeling you were gonna do something like this,” Todd began, putting his hand over his eyes.

A smile on his face but the tears dripping on the wooden floor tell different.

“My gut told me, you were gonna hurt me again. My gut told me to stay home. And yet I trusted you. Again! And….I don’t know why.”

The smile fell from his face and he wiped the tears with a sleeve.

“Maybe...it’s because you told me you didn’t want to abandon me. You….wanted to make it up to me.” Todd remarked, a silence going through the room for a moment.

“Maybe you should have stayed home.” Was the only thing Bojack could respond, not even looking at Todd now.

“Yeah….maybe I should have.” Todd responded, peering away as well.

An uncomfortable silence went through the house and the two wouldn’t even dare look in either other’s direction.

“Bojack? Why did you kiss me? I know you said don’t talk about it..but I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about..” He cuts himself off now, looking at the snow falling down outside.

Bojack’s eyes widened for a moment at the sudden question before he settled. After a long moment of silence he responded, “I was drunk and I got in the moment. Nothing less, Nothing more. There was nothing behind it.”

“Oh.” Todd responded. He appreciated the honesty behind it at least. He didn’t beat around the bush when the time came.

“Yeah.” Bojack responded curtly.

Shortly afterwards he turned the video back on, shivering with the blanket.

After a moment of watching Bojack with the blanket Todd asked, arms hugged close together for some type of warmth, “H-Hey Bojack, can we share the blanket?”

“What? No! You have a HOODIE and a BEANIE. You have all the suitable clothes for winter you need. I’m in only my underwear right now and I need as much warmth as I can get.” Bojack hmphed

“Plus it’d be weird to just….snuggle up under a blanket together.” Bojack pointed out.

“Ah...alright you have a good point. Night Bojack.” Todd said, almost in defeat as he simply waved the other goodnight.

“Yeah yeah..” Bojack responded, watching the video shivering before slowly falling asleep himself.

Morning soon came and Bojack woke up with a low groan, wiping the various icicles that formed on his face and eyes, He decided to himself last night it was time. He had to take Todd to the airport and give him a one way ticket to California.

He was toxic. Bojack had the unfortunate curse of bringing despair and sadness to anyone he interacted with.

All he does is hurt them, so the best thing would be to let them be free. And sadly this included Todd as well.

Peering at Todd, he looked at his sleeping form. It’d be best to go ahead and wake him up now.

Shaking the other’s body to wake him up, he’s met with no response. God. Why did Todd always have to be a deep sleeper.

Suddenly he remembers how he got him up the last time and takes his phone out, blasting his ringtone by Todd’s ear.

Todd just lied motionless in response. Not even budging a little from the noise.

A sharp spike of fear began to come in his stomach and he shakes Todd a bit more. And more. And more until he basically flips him onto his back to see the icicles on his face and eyes. His skin also looked a bit paler…

Touching it, he felt cold. Oh god please no.

“Todd! Todd!” Bojack called out to him, his voice becoming more pleading and pleading by the minute. _He NEEDED him to wake up. He NEEDS to wake up. PLEASE just wake up._

Panic overtaking him, he tore off the blanket before carrying Todd bridal style outside the house. In underwear and all, he rushed to the car, quickly placing him inside before pressing the roof button and turning on the heater at the highest temperature, on full blast.

“Hey! What are you doing carrying that guy in your underwear? Don’t you have any modes-”

“Hey! Hey! Shut the fuck up!” Bojack snapped to the dragonfly neighbor.

Quickly getting in the car, he backed up, running over the mailbox before speeding off. Hands tightly gripped on the wheel, he could only look at Todd’s motionless body.

_Oh god. You stupid piece of shit. You put him in danger. This is ALL your fault! You should’ve shared that blanket with him! You should’ve held him close to you and cuddled with him! You should’ve told him...You should’ve told him-!_

“B-Bojack?” A voice softly piped up from the back before he let out a cough.

Bojack’s foot stomped hard on the brakes and his head whipped around to see Todd. Blinking once and then twice, he looked to see him.

He’s….conscious! Breathing! He’s….Is he?

“T-Todd? Are...Are you okay?” Bojack softly asked him, his face uncharacteristically showing much vulnerability. Worry etching in his face, this is the most he’s been concerned since he broke him free from the improv cult.

Looking at his hands, they were returning to their respectful flesh color and….he could feel himself becoming way warmer. Almost sweating actually.

But it was better than before.

He could feel all sensation. He doesn’t feel numb anywhere...thank god.

“Yes. I think so? I don’t feel any different, and I have all sensation. I don’t have any frostbite or anything.”

Suddenly he could feel himself be yanked out of his seat and into Bojack’s embrace. In his underwear. He’s...not even thinking of that?

The feeling of him tightly hugging him feels strange. It feels like one of fear, one out of compassion. Sniffling could be heard and Todd was silent as he was in Bojack’s lap.

Hands hugging him back, a realization comes.

That night when Bojack told him he wasn’t needed that was true. He wasn’t needed to do any of this. He wasn’t using him for any ulterior move or benefit. He just wanted to be with him.

And he could only lean his head into the crook of Bojack’s shoulder, and continue to hug him, reaffirming he was alright.


	4. Will you wait for me? (4.0)

Despite the multiple protests from Todd, Bojack still took him to the hospital. He wasn’t risking shit. This was purely for safe keeping, so he wouldn’t worry that they may have overlooked something.

Thankfully after 2 hours of being in a freezing hospital with the smell of sanitizer rampant throughout it, the doctor couldn’t find anything wrong.

So now, the two sat in a car ride filled with awkward silence. For a moment, Bojack looked back at Todd before focusing back on the road.

Letting out a sigh Bojack began, “Look Todd, I’m really sorry for not sharing the bla-”

“No dude, it’s alright. You didn’t want to just share a blanket together and huddle up together for warmth in it. You have every right to feel uncomfortable about being that close man.” Todd said staring at the other with a smile.

“Damn it Todd, that wasn’t IT though.” Bojack began a bit indignant.

God it was beyond frustrating to express emotions and just express himself. It was difficult beyond words and most of time for him it meant he’d be hated or it’d make things weird. Plus there was always the chance one could misinterpret or still not understand him even when he’s trying to explain as clear as day.

Todd looked at him a bit confused now by his refutation.

“I may have...would’ve liked to do that actually.” Bojack responded a bit vaguely with a sigh.

“H-Huh? What are you getting at with this Bojack?” Todd asked completely unaware.

An even longer silence filled the car after Todd’s question as Bojack concentrated on the road. That’s the only thing he really wanted to focus on.

“I’m taking you home tomorrow.” Bojack said casually, eyes not leaving the road to see Todd’s reaction.

Todd could only blink a bit in shock at the words before it became more apparent to him. He’s going home.

He should feel relief, relief that he doesn’t have to sit in that shitty broke down house that they seemingly just broke down more, relief that he can finally be back home with everyone he knows.

But.

He feels a bit defeated by this.

“Alright..” Todd replied, trying to keep the hint of disappointment out of his voice. This was probably just as hard for Bojack as it was for him.

Unfortunately, Bojack picked up on the subtle sound of disappointment and sadness in his tone pretty quickly. He didn’t even need to look back to see what his face looked like.

His voice already made him imagine Todd with that disappointed face. That same face he gave when he let him down for the improv comedy.

That same face he gave when he admitted to sleeping with Emily.

He doesn’t want to be the cause of that face anymore. It hurt having to be on the receiving end of it, Todd was usually such a happy and upbeat guy who saw positivity in a lot of things.

“But! Tonight we’re gonna hang out and just have fun in the hotel! Maybe even meet some girls huh?” Bojack teased a bit with a smile, unsure himself if he would be doing that for once. It was weird beyond words.

“U-Uh sure!” Todd gave a smile to the horse, “Hooray to drinking and meeting babes!”

“Alright let’s get fucked up tonight!” Bojack hooted, but stopped midway remembering something.

I say a lot stupid shit when I’m drunk. I don’t wanna risk doing something fucking stupid with Todd. Bojack thought, beginning to frown a bit at the thought of it.

“Actually...let’s get drunk but not shitfaced black out drunk. Well at least not for me, gotta drive you back tomorrow so I might as well be at least buzzed.” Bojack said with a snort.

“Wait a second though...you drove drunk like a bunch of times before and you didn’t really care then? I mean you ran over like 3 children’s play houses one time and then parked in someone else’s driveway for almost the WHOLE day.” Todd reflected, the idea of Bojack caring about being a safe driver not making much sense due to his past record.

“Well you see Todd that was the old me and the me now...well the me now just...wants to...Shut up Todd.” Bojack quipped, and the other did as such.

Arriving at the hotel, the day was spent mostly lounging in a comfortable silence, room service was ordered and they watched bad movies together.

There was no tension, no drama, no argument waiting to explode and happen. This was comforting. A part of Todd wishes he could just stay here with Bojack instead of go back to being everyone’s puppet.

He loved doing stuff for people but. A part of him wanted to just vege out and relax. Doing a million and one things for people grew exhausting when more people started demand favors.

But here, it was. Relaxed. Comforting.

As night approached, he watched declined the offer of going down and getting drinks with Bojack, simply deciding to relax in the room.

Despite being with him for six years, he’s barely ever got to see this side of Bojack, and being honest, he really likes it.

The thought of living a slowed down domestic life with him begins to fill his mind. He’d make breakfast, Bojack would wake up and they’d eat, and then they’d just, be comfortable and happy.

No worrying about having to be in movies, or trying to make people notice him again. Everything is just okay.  
  
The whole idea is far fetched. It’s silly and beyond dumb, and Todd sighs before resting his face on the pillow.

Slowly but surely beginning to doze off, he began to get under the covers before he heard the door suddenly bust wide open causing him to jump.

Anticipating an intruder or some drunk guy who found the wrong room, he’s not surprised to see it’ s Bojack.

“Todd! Get your...ass over here! I have some SHIT to tell YOU.” Bojack staggered over to the other, he looked like he was ready to fall down at any moment.

“Okayy..” Todd said, a bit curious as he got off from under the covers and sat on the side of the bed before getting up and walking over to him, a perplexed look painted on his face.

Roughly putting his hands down on Todd’s shoulders, Bojack began, “Todd…..you know how you...how I...you know...I just...” Bojack’s eyes grew lidded before he soon passed out in Todd’s arms.

God, Bojack weighed a lot and it proved true as he doubled over with Bojack ontop of him now.

Struggling for a moment, he slowly got the other off before looking at him passed out on the floor. That dream may be very impossible.

Getting in his bed, he soon dozed off to sleep, an alarm set for 7:30 am.

Bojack, Bojack, Bojack

The words are heard in a distant to Bojack but he still continues to sleep before he feels a hand constantly tapping him.

God it got persistent and annoying after a while, and he soon found himself waking up with a frown. He was certainly not a morning person.

“C’mon dude it’s time to go,” Todd said, currently only in his white tank top, his jacket lying on the bed.

“Alright...just let me..” Bojack began, not even noticing the lack of a jacket until he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a double take.

The first thing he noticed was the way Todd’s arms looked in it. With his jacket, you think he was just an average lean guy.

But seeing him without it, you could easily notice how toned his deltoids looked. It was a bit surprising to see that from someone like Todd. Bojack was enamored by the sight.

He spends a moment simply eyeing Todd as he put on his jacket before managing to quickly look away as he turned around.

“Alright Bojack, I’m ready to go,” Todd said, trying to keep the traces of disappointment out of his tone.

Simply nodding, Bojack walked with him out of the hotel and to the car.

“I booked you a one way trip online yesterday at the hotel, so all you have to do is show them your ID.” Bojack explained, beginning to get in the car.

“Okay dude,” Todd replied getting into the passenger seat.

The ride to the airport was filled with a tense silence. Arriving there, Bojack parked before looking at it.

“We’re here.” Bojack noted.

Todd was silent for a moment; Looking at the airport before back at Bojack and then the ground. Something was nagging at him.

“Bojack, are you coming with me?” Todd asked, he knows it’s a beyond stupid question. He knows Bojack can’t at this point. The take off is soon. But a part of him still wonders if he even wants to come back.

Hearing the question, Bojack could only look stunned for a moment before contemplating. He really wanted too. He really wanted to to. Every single bone in his body wanted to tell him yes but. His heart told him now wasn’t time.

He needed to stay here a bit longer. He needed to stay here and try to get better. So with a disappointed and defeated look he looked down, unable to look Todd in the face before saying clean and short, “No.”

Even though Todd was expecting the words, it still was a heavy blow to him, and he looked down as well now, rubbing his arm in embarrassment.

“I-I’ll walk you to the entrance.” Bojack said, trying to make up for not coming with him.

Todd was silent exiting the car, embarrassment and shame overtook him. Exiting the car, Bojack could only look at Todd a bit concerned, that familiar look of hurt. Disappointment. And he...caused it again.

No. Not again.

“Todd wait,” Bojack said, placing a hand on his shoulder to halt his movement.

Todd could only look at Bojack a bit confused and curious now, but stayed silent.

Taking his hands off of Todd’s shoulder he began, “I want to tell you something. But I want to tell you when I come back to California.”

Stuffing his hands in his pockets now, he asked, “Will you wait for me?”

Todd was silent in shock at the new information now, his eyes grew bright with hope before he smiled.

“Yes, I’ll wait for you.”

A silence came between them as Bojack casually held his hands in his pockets before finally taking them out, gently taking Todd’s hand, he lowered down before planting a kiss to his forehead.

Todd’s eyes widened at the feeling of warm lips gently kissing his forehead lovingly. That kiss was too long to be considered a simple peck.

“I’ll see you soon.” Bojack told the other with a smile, and Todd began to say something to him in response but the call for California flights were soon called.

Watching Bojack’s back slowly become smaller and smaller, a blush crept on his face as he turned away, beginning to leave for the California flight.


	5. 5.0 A moment of silence

“We are now landing in Beverly Hills California.” The intercom of the airplane said.

It had been an honestly a bit of a depressing plane ride back. But at least he was back home? Leaving the plane and entering the airport his eyes caught sight of a familiar face.

It was Emily!

“Oh Emily! Hey!” Todd called out, running over to the girl who was simply looking at the ticket in her hand.

Seeing him, her eyes widened in surprise and she gave him a smile, “Hey! Where have you been dude? It’s been like a WHOLE MONTH since I last seen you?” She pointed out, causing Todd to awkwardly shift his eyes away and rub the back of his head.

“It was personal business, sorry if I worried you.” Todd said meekly.

“Oh. Okayy...” Emily replied trailing off a bit after the okay.

“Well to get you caught up a little, I gotta tell you about how the car company we had was bought out for 25 million bucks! As 1/3 owner you got an 8 million dollar check! I kept in my purse just to keep it safe because I know I would’ve lost it other wise.” She chuckled before handing him his check.

Todd could only look down at the check with wide bright eyes. Like a child who goes to their first candy store.

He’s unable to say anything else to her, but a question soon comes and he looks at her a bit confused.

“Wait, why are you at the airport Emily? Did you know I was gonna be here or something?” Todd asked

“Uh no? I didn’t even have any idea of where you were let alone know you’d be here.” Emily pointed out.

“Oh, well then where are you going to fly to?” Todd asked with a smile. It felt nice catching up with her even if it was only for a moment.

“I’m going to-”

“Plane for Tokyo boarding soon!” A voice yelled over the intercom.

“That’s my plane, I gotta go now!” Emily said a bit quickly before bringing him in for a hug and running to get on the plane.

With her off now, he’s soon alone with the check in hand. He can only stare down at it in disbelief. All of those zero’s couldn’t be real.

He never thought he’d have to use his debit card, especially considering he’s never really had many jobs, and when he did have some they all paid with checks.

Walking to a nearby bank, he deposited the money into his debit card before getting a cab to the first place he wanted to go too.

Mr Peanutbutter and Diane’s home.

As the cab stopped in their driveway, Todd paid the man before stepping out. His fists began to ball up, almost as if to contain all his nervous energy.

Slowly going to the door, Todd rung the doorbell.

“Oh! Is it the Pizza guy?! I got it Diane!” Todd heard that over excited voice and instantly knew who it belonged too.

Opening the door, Mr Peanutbutter’s happy face turned into a stunned one. Todd awaited for the all famous question and coldness.

He doesn’t know why but the dog usually wasn’t happy just being left behind and without any note. But in a surprise he looked to see Mr Peanutbutter’s ears perk up and his mouth open with a smile, his tongue out.

“Todd Todd Todd!!!!” Mr Peanutbutter happily lifted the other up in a strong hug, shaking him back and forth.

Like a happy puppy to see his owner after they return from a day of work, this was almost how Mr Peanutbutter was acting.

Except he wasn’t a puppy. He was a fully grown adult dog who was very strong!

Mr Peanutbutter brought the other in before closing the door.

“Todd where have you been buddy! How’s life been?! I’ve missed you like crazy!” Mr Peanutbutter asked excitedly, hounding the other.

“Oh Todd’s back? What’s up, I haven’t seen you in a long while? I usually see you over here almost everyday planning some weird business venture with my husband.” Diane noted.

“Oh ah..well you see the thing is..” Think Todd, you have to think of something quick before they get suspicious and start trying to interview you.

“Me and Bojack went to Florida! The weather there is really nice and sunny like down here! The beaches there are amazing.” Todd smiled, a bit satisfied with his lie.

“Oh Florida!” Mr Peanutbutter chuckled a bit enthusiastic

“You gotta show me and Diane some cool pictures! I bet you took a bunch of great pictures in Florida!” Mr Peanutbutter urged.

“I can’t!” Todd whipped out quickly in response, causing awkward looks from both Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter.

“Because….I dropped my phone in the ocean while I was at the beach one day, a darn wave came and I wasn’t holding my phone tight enough.” Todd explained, hoping they’d believe it.

Both Diane and Mr.Peanutbutter looked at him questioningly a moment, before Mr Peanutbutter decided to break the silence.

“Aw...that’s too bad, those Florida waves can really be a nuisance.” Mr Peanutbutter frowned a bit.

“Uh, I also found out I got 8 million dollars from selling the company. It’s my 1/3 of the profit as one of the creators.” Todd said a smile.

Both Diane and Mr Peanutbutter’s eyes widened in shock. Todd? He’s a millionaire now? Holy shit.

“What do you plan to do with it?” Diane asked

Todd couldn’t help but stare off and contemplate at the question. What did he want to do with it? There’s too many possibilities for fun things he can do with it, he has little limit besides the law. This was overwhelming. How do rich people do it?

“I actually have no idea what I want to do. This is all going by so fast.” Todd replied, a hand finding it’s way behind his head, rubbing in shyness.

He soon feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see it was Diane, “It’s alright Todd, you don’t have to know everything right now.” she reassured.

Suddenly a thought comes to her as she comforted Todd. If Todd is back, where the hell is Bojack? Shouldn’t they have come back together?

“Hey Todd, where’s Bojack?” Diane asked him a bit curious.

Todd stiffened up at the question. God did lying feel gross but there was no other option.

“He’s..still in Florida, I went home early myself because I was getting homesick and I missed you guys.” Todd admitted.

“Aw Todd buddy!” Mr Peanutbutter suddenly piped up, bringing the other in for a hug.

“Well now you’re back! That’s pretty good too because I have some ideas on a new invention I wanna talk about.” Mr Peanutbutter said beginning to hold the others hand and lead him to his office.

“It’s a special kind of pants...wait for it….you pop POPCORN in!”

“I think that idea is already done though?” Todd pointed out.

“Aw really?” Mr Peanutbutter asked before closing the door behind them.

 

It’s been two months since he’s received that check. You think someone with eight million dollars would go ahead and buy a big mansion, splurge, just go wild with it.

But. Todd was currently staying in a nice spacey condo. That’s all he wanted. A space over his head. That didn’t mean he didn’t splurge out a bit and bought a flat screen for the living room along with one for the bedroom.

But the flat screens were little compared to the cost of the bed he got. It held the right amount of squish and comfort to it. It even had a MASSAGE mode! It was like a massage chair you could sleep in!

He was comfortable. This was comfortable living.

And now he was gonna go straight to bed after having dinner. Flopping into the bed he slowly began to comfortably sink in.

It felt like the mattress itself was giving him a soft hug. Turning on the TV he relaxed in the bed under the covers.

Suddenly he hears the door bell ring? Damn and he just got comfortable too. Letting out a groan he slid out of bed before beginning to get the door.

Who would come over here at this point? It was nearly midnight.

Opening the door, his slightly irritated look turned into shock. Mouth agape he stood, unable to say a word.

It was Bojack.


	6. 6.0  おかえりなさい

“Bojack...” Todd uttered, loss of words as he looked up at the other.

“Uh, hey.” Was all Bojack could reply.

Realizing he was standing in the way, Todd moved out of the way to let Bojack in, closing the door behind him.

“This is a nice place,” Bojack commented, taking a seat on the couch, lazily resting his arm on the arm rest.

Seeing Bojack again, multiple thoughts began to flash in the others mind and he looked at the empty space right next to Bojack.

No, that would be too close and Bojack would be weirded out dude. Todd thought before sitting at the end of the couch, leaving the middle part free.

“You..actually waited for me.” Bojack noted, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

Todd could feel his insides flutter. He wishes Bojack would smile more like that, it was honestly amazing to him.

“Ha...yeah I did. I mean I wasn’t just gonna NOT wait,” Todd said awkwardly, beginning to laugh a bit to play it off.

Bojack gave him a deadpanned look at the attempt of a joke before continuing, “You remember that promise I made you at the airport? The one about telling you something when I got back to California.”

Todd nodded in response, anticipating to hear what exactly he had to say.

“Well...” Bojack trailed for a moment before shaking his head.

Stop beating around the bush Bojack. He thought before taking a deep breath.

“I really care for you Todd,” Bojack confessed.

Todd blinked for a moment at the revelation.

“Well I already knew that! You can be a really caring and nice guy when you wanna be!” Todd smiled, choosing to leave out when he’s not being a dick.

“Todd...No...” The truth was getting hard to confess, but he promised him this. He can’t go back on that.

“I….. **fuck** Todd, I LOVE you. I think you’re the cutest most optimistic person I’ve met, and you aren’t gratingly over optimistic and cheerful like Mr. Peanutbutter to the point it makes me sick. And…..damn it...you just make me happy and. I don’t normally feel that, but with you I do.” Bojack confessed, growing a bit quieter at the end.

Todd simply looked at Bojack stunned. Those words were like bullets and they shot him straight in the heart.

“Todd?” Bojack asks.

Suddenly the man faints, falling backwards onto the armrest.

“Aw shit...what the hell did I do? I didn’t activate some unknown trigger word did I?” Bojack muttered to himself as he looked at a passed out Todd.

Five minutes later Todd found himself slowly waking up dazed, “Bojack? What happened?” Todd asked as he rubbed his head, trying to regain full control of his surroundings.

“You passed out because I told you I love you,” Bojack responded casually, a mug in his hand as he peered down at Todd.

“O-Oh yeah….” Todd remarked, already remembering his words. They...were beautiful.

Todd slowly began to laugh, and hand covering his mouth as a blush came. He can’t stop thinking of those sweet words.

I love you.

“W-Was that first kiss…?” Todd trailed off a bit, taking his hands off his mouth now to look off, rubbing his arm.

“Well yeah I actually was drunk but...I still wanted to kiss you even when I got sober. The feeling was the same. It just wasn’t amplified as high as when I was drunk.” Bojack laughed a bit at his own statement.

Todd was shocked beyond relief, his heart pounding hard in his chest, he knew he wanted this too. A part in his heart knew he wanted to be with him but he always choose to keep it buried.

Mostly on the preconceived fact Bojack was straight and even without that he didn’t think he’d want HIM.

He thought he’d want someone like Princess Carolyn, Wanda, or almost any other person in the world. But yet. He’s here. And he confessed his love to him.

Unable to say more, Todd slid over to the middle part of the couch before reaching up to Bojack, bringing the other in for a kiss, his lips planted on Bojack’s, he closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling of it.

Separating he looked at Bojack with a smile, “I love you too.”

Bojack could only look at Todd stunned for a moment, a blush tinting his face before he brought Todd in for a kiss.

Making sure to dominate the kiss this time, Todd accepted as he kissed the other back, the simple act being enough for consent as Bojack whipped a leg around Todd, beginning to dry hump.

A blush formed at the feeling of his bulge poking against him.

This feels all too good…He feels something for once. He never felt anything towards anyone before. Sure deep friendship, deep caring, but. Love? Sexual desire? This intense rush was intoxicating.

He soon felt himself growing hard as Bojack continued to violate his mouth with his tongue now.

The next morning Todd slowly awoke with a groan, putting a hand to his forehead as he blinked a few times.

Feeling the cool breeze of the air conditioner against his back, he quickly realized he did NOT have a shirt on.

Noticing the pants on the floor as well, his eyes widened when he saw there was TWO on the floor. Looking to the side of him he looked to see Bojack sleeping next to him. Shirtless.

Oh fuck. Did they actually? Last night is coming in a haze.

“O-Oh my god did I have sex with Bojack?” Todd wondered out loud causing a irritated groan to come from Bojack.

Turning to the other eyes still closed from sleep he simply said, “We didn’t do anything but kiss then frotting. We didn’t do anything your thinking.”  
Todd’s eyes widened and he blushes as he remembers clearly now. They couldn’t really do what they intended due to two very minor but big factors.

No lube and No condoms.  
Those two were a very big factor in sex. So the two simply looked online before finding something that would be just as stimulating.

And that’s where frotting came in.

Bojack slowly rose and looked at Todd lying down with a blush, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“Uh is there something wrong? You don’t regret this and now need to take a long hot shower contemplating your life do you? Cause that seems to be a trend with some of the other people I slept with.” Bojack commented.

Oh god he really hopes he didn’t fuck this up.

“No no. I loved it actually.” Todd smiled, causing one to come from Bojack in relief.

Thank god he didn’t accidentally screw up his life by doing this. That would’ve hurt him to the core.

“But I do need to take a shower soon. Just no contemplating in it though,” Todd noted.

“Oh alright,” Bojack said, a bit relieved.

As Todd began to get out of bed, Bojack spoke up, “Todd wait.”

Todd looked back at him a bit curious.

“Uh….I knew you got your new place and you’re happy with it but. Would you come back and stay with me?”

Todd’s eyes widened at the offer. Should he? Shouldn’t he?

After a moment of thinking he responds, “I’ll have to think about it, but...if I do stay with you I’m not sleeping on any couch anymore or taking any shower with a hose. I wanna be respected and treated fairly and able to use things.”

“No no! No hose showers or sleeping on the couch. I’ll treat you just as equal to me; To be honest, I really should’ve gave you that respect way earlier when we were roommates, I shouldn’t have just placed you under me and treated you like a burden.

Todd looked off forlorn at the memory. It was one that hurt his pride and esteem.

“I agree,” Todd told him before getting clothes out of the closet and going into the bathroom.

Unfortunately the thing he told Bojack about not contemplating in the shower turned out to be false. But it wasn’t due to the sex.

It was on his decision to come with Bojack.

As he turned off the water, Todd stood there for a moment. The sound of water dripping being the only noise.

Life was about putting yourself out there again. Even when you’ve endured a bad storm it doesn’t mean it would always be like that.

And he wants to try again. For him.

Leaving the bathroom, he looked to see Bojack dressed.

A smile came on Todd’s face before he said “I’ll be over at your place with a duffel of my stuff soon, but for now can we just hang out here and talk?”

Bojack have a stunned look at him, blinking in shock at what he said before replying, “O-Oh yeah sure!”

“You know...I should’ve kinda caught on something was up when you left your secretariat screening JUST to get on your boat and save me from the giggle ship.” Todd reminisced with a grin, blushing a bit at the memory

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice me trying to hide my blush before we went in the restaurant, I don’t know what it is but I like it when you say hooray, but not too much though.” Bojack said before they continued reflecting on old times, spending the rest of the day doing such before night soon came and they retired back to Bojack’s home.

It technically being their home now, as Todd and Bojack ended their night sleeping together. While seeming silly at first, Todd’s idea of him living with Bojack and being happy wasn’t too far fetched, and he smiled at the thought before dozing off in Bojack’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's All! If you liked this whole chapter series make sure to leave kudos and maybe even comment? And I may make more Bojack/Todd fics!


End file.
